Diabolik Lovers Future Life Ch2 Pg15&16
by Diabolik Wolf 210
Summary: This story is still in progress but i still hope that you enjoy is page is about a 17 year old girl called Yui and also about six men that she lives with which are brothers the sakamaki's to be correct and she falls in love with one of them and his name is Ayato...


**_Diabolik Lovers Future Life Ch.2 Pg.15 &16_**

 **Wolf:hey guys it's wolf here and i've been thinking it's time to say my real name which is lily**

 **Ayato:oh~ hey there lily,how about you and I go somewhere private?**

 **lily:hahahaha oh my god well as much as I would like to,you actually belong to Yui just like she belongs to you**

 **Ayato:come on~she's not here right now so that means that we could do whatever we want to**

 **Grabs me by the waist and looks into my eyes**

 **Lily:come on Ayato,stop with this**

 **Ayato:fine but you'll see that you won't be able to resist yourself from me**

 **Lily:hahahaha as if,anyways on with the story**

Yui:ok you all set?

Airi:yup

Ayato:alright go on

Airi:Yay,ok bye mom bye dad see you in a week

Yui:bye Airi be careful at science camp

Airi:i will

After Yui waved at her she bumps his arm

Ayato:what?

Yui:say something

Ayato:ok fine...have fun Airi!

Airi:ok,I will

Ayato:there,happy pancake?

Yui:yup

Ayato:alright let's go home now

Yui:ok

He grabs her by the waist and teleports from Airi's school to Yui's room but he was now on top of her on the bed.

Yui:Ayato?!

Ayato:come on pancake,our kid is away for a week and we could do whatever we want

He licks her neck causing her to shiver and gasp,he then stars licking down to the top of her breast.

Yui:mmh h-how is it that you know how to turn m-me on?

Ayato:hahahaha that's my girl

He takes off her clothes and at the same time she does the same,she kept on blushing a dark side of pink even though she's seen him naked before but all he could do was give his evil like grin smile to her.

Ayato:so what do you want me to do?,come on tell me and i'll do it

Yui:I want you to...do me

Ayato:what kind of way?

Yui:...every way

Ayato:alright

 **1hour later**

Yui:mmh...Ayato-kun

Ayato:so your finally awake again pancake?

Yui:y-yeah

Ayato:how do you feel?

Yui:great

She goes down into the blankets that her and Ayato are or were hugging under and then starts to suck on his member.

Ayato:w-what are you-agh doing?

Yui:i can stop if you want me to

Ayato:no it-it's just that i wasn't expecting th-this

Yui:oh hahahaha

Ayato:ngh….ah~

? :Am i interrupting something?

Ayato:Ahh?! what the hell laito,what do you want?!

Laito:oh nothing just came to see how you guys were doing

Ayato:well we're fine so can you just get out already?

Laito:so where is bitch-chan anyways?

Ayato:um sh-she's taking a bath

Laito:hmm fine i'll take your word for it but anyways see you

Ayato:ok just leave already!

Laito:calm down that's what i'm doing right now

Once Laito left he looked under the blankets and saw Yui still sucking on his member.

Ayato:Ahh...ngh! how come you didn't s-stop when laito came in?

Yui:w-wait he came in here?!

Ayato:yeah,didn't you hear him?

Yui:...n-no

Ayato:heh,well shall we continue?

Yui:sorry Ayato but i have to take a shower and plus i'm starting to g-ah!

Ayato:oh no you don't,you turned me on by doing that so now you'll have to satisfy me

He was now on top of her pinning her down to the bed by her wrists and started kissing her roughly,after a while he pulls away and puts his forehead on top of hers and looks deeply into her eyes but Yui notices that his eyes turned from a light green to a even lighter green that made it look like his eyes were glowing.

Ayato:hey pancake?

Yui:yeah?

Ayato:I love you

Yui:I love you too but why are your eyes glowing?

Ayato:you'll see

He then starts to give his evil like grin and starts to lick her neck all the way down to her stomach.

Ayato:ready for round two pancake?

Yui:No!,Ayato stop!

Ayato:Shut up slut,what i say goes,got that!?

He slaps her across the cheek which causes her to start tearing up and look terrified.

Yui:Ahh what has gotten into you?!

Ayato:I said shut up!

 **2hours later**

They were now dressed but Yui just kept on looking at herself in the merrier still a little bit scared of what just happened but out of know where she felt Ayato's arms around her waist from behind and even though she liked the sudden hug from behind she pushed him away.

Yui:get away from me

Ayato:look pancake i-i-I just lost it ok

He try's hugging her but all she did was back away even more.

Yui:No get away from me you jerk!

As he keeps on trying to win her back she then starts running out of the room and then to the rose garden outside…

 **To be continued**

 **Lily:so i hope you guys enjoyed these two pages and if so…**

 **Ayato:please leave a review on it**

 **Lily:but anyways guys i'll see you in the next story**

 **Door from my writing room suddenly opens.**

 **Yui:*panting*sorry i'm late i fell asleep,did i miss anything?**

 **Lily:umm well...**


End file.
